Men
by LeoDiabla
Summary: [AidenDanny] Aiden gets pissed off by Thacker who won’t understand what ‘No’ means, so Danny offers his assistance...and then some.


Title: Men

Spoilers: 'Officer Blue'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…even AFTER Christmas…

(A/N) Thought this up while scrubbing a dish…) Aren't I just so great? Oh and maybe Thacker seems a bit…OOC, but I didn't see enough of him to get a clear picture.

* * *

**Men (1/1)**

Summary: AidenDanny Aiden gets pissed off by Thacker who won't understand what 'No' means, so Danny offers his assistance...and then some.

* * *

Mac Taylor and Danny Messer exchanged looks when Aiden marched into the break room, muttering crossly about 'disrespectful perverts'.

She went around slamming cupboard doors and drawers shut. The two men stayed silent, knowing the consequences of continuing on with conversation while an angry woman was present.

Aiden, suddenly realizing she wasn't alone, turned around, and sat down in a chair adjacent to both of the investigators. "I don't understand how the government can allow policemen to be such…assholes!" Her usually calm eyes were dark with fury, and she nodded to Mac, "So I go to the case you sent me on, and there's the usual officer." At this time, Mac seemed to know what had happened, and a knowing smile appeared on his lips.

"Okay, I start observing the body, and I feel someone watching me. I turn my head an inch and I see the friggin' cop staring at my ass!"

Danny's eyebrows rose, and he set down his cup of coffee, his blue eyes trained on his partner.

"Now, I put it off as some guy who hasn't been laid for a while, okay, sure. That's fine." She cracked her knuckles; a habit Danny learned that meant Aiden was uncomfortable of the sort.

"Okay, so I'm done with the body and I turn around, and he's still staring at me!" Mac held up a finger, "Thacker?"

Aiden paused and cocked her head, "You _know_ the man?"

Mac let out a low chuckle, "Yeah…he used to hit on Stella."

Aiden pursed her lips, and looked at Danny expectedly, and he gave her half a smirk, "I hope you told the creep to buzz off."

Aiden nodded emphatically, "I did! But…" She held up her hands, "Okay, so, I'm done with the body and I thank the officers, and start to walk to my car, when I realize Thacker's following me!"

Danny snorted and shook his head, "What a loser…"

Aiden looked sharply at Danny, "What do you mean a loser? Don't think I'm good enough to be stalked?"

Her face blanked when she heard what she had said. Mac grinned, "What happened then?"

"Well, I turn and he has the nerve to ask me out!"

Mac sighed, "Well, you have to be clear and tell him straight out 'no' or else he'll follow you."

"Yeah…" Aiden shrugged, "Well, I think I told him pretty clearly."

The trio sat in silence, with Danny sneaking occasional glances at his fuming brunette friend.

Danny pulled the microscope towards him and inspected the clothing he had on the table. "Anything?" A female voice floated to him, and he looked up, shrugging, "Nothing…"

A knock at the glass wall of the lab made Danny look up, and a crease furrowed in his brow and he nudged Aiden.

"I guess you weren't clear enough."

Aiden looked up, and her eyes widened when she say Thacker waving at her from outside the lab. "Oh my God…" She looked at Danny, who had a small smile playing at his lips.

Thacker opened the door and walked in, "Aiden! Fancy meeting you here…I was just walking by." He gave Danny an once-over, and then dismissed him with his concentration on Aiden.

"So, I hope I'm not interrupting," Thacker continued and Aiden was to shell-shocked to reply.

Danny, his mood worsening at the look he gave Aiden, spoke loudly, moving closer to Aiden in order to spark some jealousy.

"Actually, we're really busy with a case, so if you could---"

Thacker's face brightened, "Oh, the burnt kid one? Aiden and I worked together for that, y'know…"

Danny peered at the man, his face showing a look of pure distant and disbelief.

Aiden managed a tight smile, "Thacker, what are you doing here?"

Thacker beamed at her, "Oh please, call me Jim."

Danny had enough of this 'gentleman's' crap. He walked around the large table, and looked Thacker in the eye. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Thacker glanced at Aiden, winking at her, oblivious to the sickened expression Aiden had on, "But we're still talk----"

He stopped talking when Danny began to lead him out the door, "Yeah, well, you ain't anymore."

Danny turned back to see Aiden's face beginning to lose its tenseness and he grinned at her.

Outside the lab, he turned to Thacker, "Okay, listen. I don't know were you come off on hittin' on Aiden, but firstly," He began to tick off his fingers; "She doesn't like you. Secondly, she doesn't like you. Thirdly, she _doesn't like you_."

Thacker's pleased face turned ugly, as he directed his body so Aiden wouldn't be able to see the discussion. He leaned into Danny's personal space, his eyes mocking, "Oh, don't be jealous, Messer. Just because you missed your chance with your sexy-as-hell partner, don't get all over-protective on me."

Danny's fist twitched and his blue eyes grew ice-cold, but Thacker continued, looking over at Aiden, who was staring at the duo, unable to hear anything.

"Isn't she pretty, Messer? Have you seen the way she looks when she's bending down?" Thacker smiled a fake smile at Aiden through the glass, and she bit her lip, clueless to how she was being exploited.

"Are you feeling sorry that she'll be screaming my name at nig----"

Danny's control snapped and he punched the elder man in the face, despite the height advantage Thacker had on him. His azure eyes smoldered in anger and before he could land another hit, Mac had suddenly appeared behind him and held him back, while Flack pushed Thacker back.

Aiden pulled open the door and ran out, her face full of confusion. She knew Danny wouldn't hit anyone without a valid reason and inched backward when Thacker reached for her hand.

Giving him a dirty look, she went to Danny, who was now sitting on a nearby bench, while Mac and Don waved people away.

She knelt in front of Danny, who was staring at his hands, head down. "Danny…" The softness of her voice surprised even herself, and Danny looked up, his gaze sheepish.

A smile fluttered to her lips, and Danny raised his eyebrows slightly, his eyes crinkling at the edges. They smiled at each other for a moment, before Aiden sat next to him, and nudged him playfully. "What happened?"

Danny took a deep breath and was about to make up some excuse, not wanting to tell her what the asshole had said about her, when Mac's shadow fell over them.

"Danny. My office, now. Aiden, get back to work."

Aiden rested a comforting hand on Danny's knee and squeezed the motion sensually gentle to Danny and other unmentionable parts of his body. "Chin up, Messer," Aidan whispered to him as she got up, her warm breath brushing his ear and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

He looked up as she returned to the lab and heaved a sigh as he got up to meet Mac in his office.


End file.
